


How Dada and Papa met

by fanfic_for_malec



Series: Don’t Push Me Away [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus have moved on, Dada!Alec, Everybody has kids, Fluffy Family, Happiness and Sadness go hand in hand, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Loving!Malec, M/M, Max and Rafe just want to know, Papa!Magnus, Past is in the past, Protective!Malec, Supportive!Malec, Ten Years Later, They are really cute, all's well that ends well, parents!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_for_malec/pseuds/fanfic_for_malec
Summary: A sequel to “Don’t Push Me Away”.This is versed by Rafe and Max who like to call each other Rafa and Maxi. Alec and Magnus do that too. But others call them by their original name. So don’t get confused by the two names for both of them. It’s their story to find out about Alec and Magnus’s love story.Warning - If read as a singular story, it might not be understandable at a few places as there’s a lot of reference to “Don’t Push Me Away”.





	1. Prologue: The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 8 chapters in total -   
> 1 Prologue  
> 6 Chapters  
> 1 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning. Max and Rafe and Magnus and Alec. Background. A beginning of a talk that nobody knows how will end.

“Your son is at it again, Alexander. I swear I’m gonna burst out in a laugh if they ask about it one more time. Why can’t they just drop it?”

Magnus whined as he made his way from the bedroom to kitchen on a fine Sunday morning. He saw his dearest husband at the oven tending a frying pan. The elusive smell told him it’s their favorite chocolate pancake with choco chip in the making. “Something special today, Honey?” he asked, strategically bending over the bowl of pancake mix to add another handful of the chocolate chip without getting caught by Alec and fetch his mug of coffee.

“Stop it. You’re going to spoil them more. Rafa had a stomachache yesterday morning.” Alec swatted his hand away, “And since when he’s my son only? Isn’t he supposed to be your son as well? Why are they always ‘my’ son when you’re not happy with them and they are ‘your’ son when you’re very happy with them? Why do I always have to be the one to endure their whining, hu?” he grumbled with a soft pout flipping over the pancake in the pan.

Magnus took Alec’s chin and made him look at him. He smiled at his sexy pouty husband and kissed the pout away. “Mmmm… you still taste like… me,” he moaned sexily licking his lips. Alec smiled too after biting his lip exaggeratedly.

“You’re kidding me, right?" Magnus smirked taking a sip of his coffee, "They basically learned all the whining and puppy-eyeing from you, Babe. And it’s always you who give into them. You have no restraint when it comes to them.”

“I have no restraint when it comes to you too, Babe. I think I proved it last night, again.” Alec quipped as he poured another ladle full of batter on the pan just before they heard the thumps of foot running into the kitchen.

“You’ve spoiled them to the extreme of Dadda’s dearest brats… just like me.” He whispered in Alec’s ear and saw him turning red just before two boys skid into the kitchen.

“How many times I’ve told you two to not run around like that? You two are not kids anymore.” Alec rolled his eyes looking down at the pan but scolded his boys without looking at them. He needed to do something to hide his blush caused by Magnus’s words. He mentally cursed Magnus for toying him like that.

“Sorry Dada,” Rafe gave a sly smile.

 

Magnus suddenly remembered the time he was trying to teach Max and Rafe to call him Papa and Alec as Daddy. Alec wouldn’t say anything but secretly he tried to teach the boys to call him different names, such as Paa, Baa, Baba and so. He even tried to teach them to call him Alec. None of it exactly worked as the boys got confused easily. So Magnus found this out one day, Rafa and Maxi in Alec’s lap on the couch and Alec trying to make them call him differently until it was Max who said ‘Dadda’ and just smiled. He saw Alec finally smiling but still ruefully. Later when Magnus confronted, Alec told him that he didn’t want his sons to call him Dad or Daddy.

Magnus didn’t need to ask more. He understood why Alec resented those words, what drove Alec to always do right by their kids and why Alec always judged and questioned himself repeatedly around Max and Rafe. It was all because of Alec’s own father, his memories. Afterward neither Magnus tried to change nor Alec tried to teach them different words. ‘Dadda’ at the beginning which changed into ‘Dada’ as they grew up and it stayed. Alec was happy with that. Magnus came out of his flashback when he heard Rafe still talking.

“…But seriously you can’t do this to us anymore.” Rafe slid onto his chair at the kitchen panting from running and talking so fast.

“Papa please, we will stop whining once you give us the story, please, please, pretty please.” Max was almost on his knees begging.

“You too, Maxi? I thought you’re better than giving in to your brother’s stupid ideas.” Magnus grumbled playfully while placing an arm at Alec’s waist. Alec shook his head in resignation. This has been the daily morning routine for past a week or so. Rafe started it at first and now Max wouldn’t give up. Alec cracked a small smile. Max and Rafe narrowed their eyes at their parents.

“First of all Papa, Rafe isn’t an idiot. His ideas aren’t idiotic. Don’t ever say that.” Max said proudly and admonishingly looking straight into Magnus’s eyes. Rafe gave him a small nod and ‘awe-look-it’s-my-baby-brother-defending-me’ look. “And second, it was my idea to find the story. I thought Rafa can persuade you better. I need something really romantic story for the school magazine. Valentine’s Day is within a month and we don’t have a cover story for that yet. So Lexi and I decided to find real-life love stories to write, not a fiction. She is big on LGBT front, even though it doesn’t even matter anymore. People just believe in love now. The world has grown up a lot…” Max rolled his eyes in mid-ramble.

Max is hung up and stuck on their childhood friend Alexis James-Morales aka Lexi, daughter of Imasu Morales and Brian James. “Now I have these two awesome Dada and Papa who probably have the greatest love story ever…” Magnus gave Alec a fleeting look as he felt the man tensing beside him. He knew exactly what Alec was thinking, “…and they won’t just share. It can give me a break for being a reporter-slash-editor. And I really want to be the chief editor next year, Dada, Papa, please. I’m begging you.” Max clasped his hands in prayer and gave his best puppy eyes. Magnus rolled his eyes. He was sure Alec was on the verge of giving in and will spill his guts.

 

Alec and Magnus were trying to adopt for months while they planned for their wedding. But they couldn’t just get a break. For some reason, they couldn’t find a baby to adopt. They have engaged already and living together in Magnus’s loft. So they decided to give fostering a chance. They hoped that would increase their chance for adoption. That’s when they came across these two little boys.

They were allowed to foster Max first. Max was just 3 years old and recently had lost his drug-abusing mother. Nobody found Max’s biological father or any immediate family member ever. But Max started to get comfortable with Alec and Magnus quite easily. For a kid living with a mother like that, Max was quite jolly and lively and opened to their love easily.

After a couple of months of Max’s arrival, they got Rafe, 5 years old boy whose parents were immigrants and died in an accident leaving Rafe no family at all. Rafe had a hard time to accept as he had come from loving parents and was a survivor of an accident. Alec was able to connect to him once he shared his story of losing Stephen and Cecile. Having Max around also helped Rafe to open up slowly and accept two men as his guardian than a dad and a mom. Rafe used to be confused at first but Max was almost happy to not have a woman around.

After their wedding which Rafe and Max really enjoyed and they had bonded like brothers, all of a sudden they were allowed to adopt and that too Max and Rafe. They considered it as the best wedding gift ever. They really fell in love with the boys and found a family in them.

And so it all happened. Now they are married for 10 years. Max is 14, Rafe is 16. They both attend the same school with Lexi who is just 13 but really smart for her age. Probably because she always looked up to Madzie who is now a lawyer. She helps her mother, Lydia who still works for child protection. They all are proud of the woman she grew up to be.

The clan also has Jace and Clary’s twin daughters, Jocelyn and Cecile, named after their grandmothers, and Simon and Izzy’s only son Joseph. Alec and Maryse were really emotional when Simon wanted to honor the youngest Lightwood, Maxwell, by giving his son Max’s middle name.

Jose (Joseph), Cece (Cecile) and Josie (Jocelyn) are of the same age having 3 months of difference. Jose is the youngest of the clan. All three skirting around 8. There’s a bond between the 5 cousins that Alec always took pride to have with his own siblings. Other than Lexi, the other part of the clan is Rafe’s best friend slash crush, Auggy. Magnus was happy to meet Auggy as his real name is Augustus, like Magnus’s dad.

Rafe isn’t sure about Auggy’s preference but it didn’t stop him from falling hard and fast for his best friend even though he keeps waiting to get his heart broken someday. But his biggest supporters are his parents and his brother. They support him and give him hope and Auggy doesn’t seem to mind the extra attention he gets from Rafe. Most of the times he returns it which makes things tough for Rafe. He can’t stop hoping. Max had a half a mind to write about Rafe and Auggy but Rafe made him promise to not write about that. Auggy attends the same school as them and is in Rafe’s class. He doesn’t want to let go of his best friend just yet. Max understood his brother loud and clear. Damn, he himself was worrying over Lexi. He had an idea of how his brother was feeling about Auggy. Fortunately for all of them, Alec and Magnus are cool dads. They stay out of their sons’ personal and romantic life. Rafe was never gladder to have them as parents.

 

Now back to the story, Rafe and Max could see Alec slowly losing his resolve. And Magnus noticed his boys giving each other the mischievous looks. _Oh, Alec, honey, you haven’t slept alone in a while,_  Magnus thought with his narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

“Babe…” Alec started with throwing a panicked look at Magnus who punches at his arms playfully.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus admonished.

“But…” Alec hesitated, looking back and forth between his hopeful gleaming boys and his glaring husband. Being a father and a husband isn’t a run around the park for sure.

“If you talk, I’ll divorce you,” Magnus smirked. He turned to see three pairs of pretty eyes glaring at him. Oh, how he loves to infuriate his boys.

“Dadda… please carry on. We’ll talk to Zie if Papa wants to divorce you.” Max declared and again three sets of eyes turned to him, two in disbelief and one filled with a certain pride. “I mean it, Papa. You can’t always stop Dada from talking. You always say things like that whenever Dada wants to give us the juicy stuff…” Magnus, Alec and Rafe looked at him with their eyebrows perched atop at his choice of words. Okay, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to address his parents’ love story as ‘juicy stuff’, at least not in front of them, “… And Dada loves you more than us, clearly. So he always gives in to your empty threats. I won’t let that happen again. We won’t let that happen anymore.” He sounded quite serious. Magnus looked like he was in shock. And Alec found himself in a situation of negotiation where he never thought he could be possibly in. He had to choose between his husband and his sons as he saw Rafe supporting Max with his nodding.

“No… Maxi… No. You can’t do that. You can’t give options like that to your Dada. It is not up for negotiation.” Magnus chided in disbelief.

“Believe me, Papa, Zie is just one call away.” Max gave a funny smile that actually scared Magnus. Damn, he raised his son well. He wanted to be mad but a big part of his heart was dancing proudly for his Maxi. Alec eyed him warily.

“Maxi…” Magnus started again.

“Papa…” Max replied matching his tone.

Alec and Rafe were biting their lips. This should be novel. Max and Magnus, none of them like to step back from something. They both are someone who’d get what they want. They both are equally stubborn and it always was fun for Rafe and Alec to watch them until Alec has to calm Magnus and Rafe has to calm Max. But ultimately they’d have a huge negotiation and they’d always settle for something in between, both sacrificing the same amount of whatever is up for negotiation, which meant, it is always Alec who won because it is always Alec who oversees the negotiation and settles them.

“Maxi…” Magnus started again after and a deep breath. Pancakes were long forgotten. Max interrupted him again.

“Papa…” he took a shallow breath staring at his papa, “Rafa and I asked 4 people already to give us the story. For some reason, I knew you’ll throw a tantrum. But, everybody gave completely different stories as if they’re part of some big puzzle. We thought we’d get some common facts to get the rest of the story on our own but it’s just ridiculous how nobody knows how you two met or how things started between you and Dada or how you fell in love with each other. We’ve grown up with you for 10 years and we wanted to do something special for the anniversary party, you know, recreate some of those moments and all. Of course, it would’ve helped my article too but our primary motivation was to do something special for you both. And now we don’t know what to do. You won’t give us the story. I have nothing to write for my article. And also no plan for the anniversary party. So much for hoping…”  Max sat back in his chair, resigned.

“Oh my…” Magnus stepped back involuntarily. Alec knew the exact moment when Magnus’s resolve was cracking. Maxi is a smart boy after all. He knows pretty well how to handle his dramatic papa.

“Baby, please don’t be sad,” Magnus hugged Max who was now looking down at his plate. Rafe almost gave into a chuckle. Max is as dramatic as Papa. After all, he learned from the best. Alec almost rolled his eyes but ended up just staring at the ceiling and pursing his lips. “Okay, tell us who you asked and what story they give you… and maybe your Dada and I will give you some part of the story too. You agree to that?”

Max and Rafe looked at their fathers. Alec looked at Magnus wide-eyed. He was pretty much sure Magnus had a completely different idea of "some part of the story" than Max and Rafe. He wondered how their sons will react when Magnus and he will give them "some part of the story". And even before Max and Rafe shook hands with Magnus to make a deal, Alec knew they had fallen for Magnus’s trick. Alec was damn sure it was a trick because there was a reason why they both had decided to never talk about their past to their kids. Magnus and Alec never wanted their kids to find out what actually brought them together. When they married, they started a new life together and they had promised each other to not let the shadows of their past touch their future or their kids. Alec knew Magnus would never cross that line.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Catarina Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rafe go to Cat since she still is their Papa's best friend.

“So Aunt Cat… how did Dada and Papa fall in love?” Max’s voice came out of Rafe’s phone placed on the table.

They sat around the dining table like they always do, Rafe and Max on one side and Alec and Magnus on the other. Magnus felt a cold hand touching his thigh under the table. He subtly took his hand from the table and went under to take the cold hand and pressed lightly. He could feel Alec was tense and agitated beside him. They knew their friends know a lot more about them. But it still made Alec feel uncomfortable sometimes.

“Umm… how Mags and Alec fell in love?” Cat’s voice came from the phone. Rafe had told them just before that they had recorded the conversations and the stories for future use. “Do your fathers know about this? Asking around about their story.”

“Umm… No actually. We were hoping to know more about them. You know they never talk about their past, not even how they met or anything.” Rafe said.

“I don’t know what to say. It was really long time ago when they met. I don’t even remember properly.” Cat said and Magnus looked at Alec who still showed his tensed look. Rafe and Max were watching them too. “And when they fell in love… I think it’s the most difficult question about them… it didn’t happen in one day obviously. They used to be masters of dancing around each other. But there were a couple of times when I looked at my best friend and I knew he was gone for good. I can tell you about those moments if you want.”

Alec just sighed. He visibly relaxed. His shoulders slumped as the tension left his body along with the breath he was holding without knowing. Magnus still held his hand and gave a small smile. Alec returned it with another small smile. Rafe and Max just shrugged at each other as they didn’t understand why their Dada was so tensed.

“Of course… whatever you can tell us about them will be really, really appreciated. Please go on.” It was Max again.

“Uhmm… I remember my wedding… Oh God… those two just… I mean I knew Alec can sing. But listening to him live was… an honor. He’s such a beautiful and talented singer.”

“Dada sang at your wedding?” Max asked.

“Yes… I actually had asked Alec for that, as a favor. Alec and Magnus were having some issues back then. They weren’t talking to each other…” Alec caught his breath again. Even Magnus winced this time. Alec gave a look like, ‘Really? Cat really needed to say that?’ Magnus gave a helpless look too. They knew Max and Rafe would question about that later. They needed to think of something to tell them.

“You know, I never thought they can fight… but boy, they can fight. They got all of us on our tiptoes. They both were too stubborn to talk and ask for help. So I had to do something. Magnus was really suffering. He missed his boyfriend a lot. So I asked Alec to come to the wedding and do me a favor by singing our first dance song. He is such a gentleman that he couldn’t say no. I had to pursue him but he finally gave in and came to the wedding.”

“And he sang a song,” Rafe confirmed.

“Yes… um no actually. He ended up singing more than one song.”

“Ehh… What?” Rafa was confused.

“Dada never sings much… I mean last time he sang to us probably when we were kids, right Rafa?” Max asked.

“You know he’d go to any length for Papa. So this doesn’t exactly shock me if he ended up singing more songs and all for Papa.”

“Actually you’re right. He sang most of those songs for your Papa. I mean if I didn’t know better I’d think he was trying to propose your papa but they were only just apologizing to each other for their fight I guess. And then they were happy. And then they danced later. And oh, I almost forgot… Your papa sang a song too…”

Magnus could imagine Cat’s face while saying this. Alec tried hard to stop his laugh but the moment Magnus groaned and hit his head on the table, Alec threw his head back started to laugh.

“She’s not going to let me live that down ever hu, Alexander?” Magnus growled with forehead still on the table.

“She’s your best friend for a reason I believe.” Alec managed to quip between his laugh.

“So papa can sing…” Max narrowed his eyes.

“…And we found it out from her.” Rafe completed the sentence.

“I can’t imagine how you two managed to not call your papa and ask him about it.” Alec laughed.

“Trust us, Dada… it was hard…” Max and Rafe weren’t laughing.

“I’m not singing for you two… never ever never in my life ever again I’m singing a song.” Magnus was still lying on the table.

“Well sorry to disappoint you Papa but we knew that already. We weren’t going to ask you to sing for us.” Rafe said and Magnus jerked up looking at the brothers horrified. They all knew it only meant that Max and Rafe had planned something else already.

Magnus groaned and played the recording again.

“What happened after that?” Max’s excited voice came through the phone.

“What would happen after that?” Cat asked.

“Does that mean they had a break up too?” Max said.

“Dada and Papa had a break-up… why can’t I just believe it?” Rafe said.

“Me neither. Umm anyway, what did Dada do? After listening to Papa, I mean. He must’ve been happy right?”

“Oh, he was happy. They both were in tears. That caused Alec to sing more songs. And then finally he dedicated one song to Rag and me for the final dance. That was really sweet of him.”

“So Dada kinda used your wedding party to charm Papa?”

“Charm? No. Your papa was already charmed, trust me. Make their relationship stronger and better and official? Yeah, that’d be a better description.”

“So nothing more happened?” Max urged.

“What else do you want to happen? They hijacked my wedding party and sang silly songs to each other because they couldn’t just use their own word to tell each other how much they love each other and they don’t wanna fight and they miss each other. It was like a Malec show and not my wedding.”

“Umm…” Alec could imagine the shocked look Rafe and Max must’ve had when they talked to Cat.

“That’s not the point though. I’m happy they got together. It was so depressing to see them like that, away and moaning about each other.”

“And you said many moments… what else?”

“Oh, there was one right after Magnus moved in with Alec.”

“Papa had moved in with Dada? Where?”

“The apartment.”

“Granny’s apartment?”

“That was your Dad’s place before your granny moved in. They were there together for like 7-8 months maybe.”

“Okay… so what led to Papa’s move in?”

“Ummm…” Max and Rafe were looking at Magnus and Alec who gave each other a ‘we’re-so-done’ look. “I think… that was… ages ago. I don’t remember when or why they moved in together. But what I do remember is that your Dada was so in love Magnus that he had asked my permission.”

“Permission for what?” Max asked and Alec suddenly remembers that moment.

“Permission to date my best friend of course.”

“You asked Cat for that?” Magnus whispered to Alec slightly leaning toward him.

“I don’t remember asking for permission but I remember…”

“Dada… Papa… Will you listen or will you whisper to each other?” Max snapped suddenly.

“Okay… okay… we’re listening. No need to get bossy.” Alec chuckled at his son’s frustrated expression. Max is sometimes like an exact duplicate of Magnus, the same snapping attitude, same pout, the same sense of humor.

“So Dada asked your permission for dating Papa? Was he courting Papa or what?” Max was exasperated but laughing.

“Well, I don’t know about that. But your Dada was happy after asking me.”

“What did he exactly asked for?”

“Umm, Alec was hesitating to accept help from me. He knew Magnus didn’t have any family except, Rag, Raph and me. We were kinda like his only family. So Alec needed me to accept him as Magnus’s boyfriend and he was happy after I told him that they would make a great couple together. Apparently, I accepting him meant a lot to him.”

“That sounds like Dada.”

“So what did Papa do? Did he know Dada was going to do that?”

“No. Your papa had no idea. So when Alec talked to me in front of him and Michael, Magnus had gotten really emotional and Alec didn’t understand why Magnus suddenly burst into tears and constant swearing. It was really funny to see Alec so clueless. He actually thought Magnus was angry with him or he hurt Magnus by any chance. Your Dada used to be a real clueless.”

“That again sounds like Dada. He still sometimes don’t have clue when it’s about Papa.” Max grumbled making Cat and Rafe laugh with him.

“So Cat, is there anything else about them that you can tell us?”

“I didn’t know it meant so much to him you know… they were still at the beginning of their relationship. They were still finding things about each other, learning things and observing. They didn’t have the usual beginning to their story. It wasn’t like love at first sight. Your papa had to wait and fight a lot to reach your Dada. And your Dada had to fight with himself to accept your Papa. I wouldn’t say it’s one of the greatest love stories but they definitely have one of the truest love stories. And I’m just happy for them… I’m just happy that they got to get over their issues and accept each other and embrace their love and it’s just beautiful. They are made for each other. And I never ever doubted that…”

Alec and Magnus shared a look. Cat was right. They were giving each other soft smiles that didn’t escape from Rafe and Max who just smirked. They knew their Dada and Papa are just meant for each other. Even though curiosity always got the best of them, they never pushed their parents. They trusted them and loved them and believed that ‘some things are better left in the past’. Like Max’s mother and Rafe’s family. Alec and Magnus never hid that from them.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Clary Fairchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary was their Papa's assistant for years before she became the partner. She's supposed to know things about their Papa. At least, Max and Rafe hoped so.

“Okay… so who is next?” Magnus tried to sound cheerful. But Alec knew that he was deviating and dreading. They both were actually.

Over the years they’ve grown together so much that they can understand what the other wants to say by their one look. They both can read each other’s body language like a book they’ve gone through way too many times and know each and every word by their hearts. They’ve grown together as a unit, not just old with each other. They’ve learned to be a partner to the other. They’ve learned to be fathers to two kids with their own dreadful past. They both still used to have their own nightmares when Max and Rafe came to them. They could only imagine how scared Max and Rafe were during their nightmares.

For a long time, Alec was against of giving Max and Rafe a different bedroom. Even though it was terribly inconvenient for them to have a conjugal relationship at that stage of life, Alec was ready to give up on anything just for his kids. Magnus could only understand that he himself also didn’t want Max and Rafe grow up with any bad memories or shadows of their past. If he could he would’ve made them forget everything in a snap. They wanted to give Max and Rafe anything and everything they wanted as long as they could be away from their dark past. They both felt the same about protecting Max and Rafe.

It wasn’t until that evening of Christmas when Rafe questioned why he and Max don’t have their own bedroom, like their friends from school. He was only 7 years old and still very much comfortable sleeping between his fathers and beside his brother. But he knew he needed to grow up. Imagine the tantrum Alec had thrown the night when Max and Rafe really had their own beds to sleep in a separate room. Magnus had to pull Alec away from sleeping on the floor in the boys’ room at midnight. Not that he himself had half a mind to join Alec there but they also understood that someday they need to let go too. That someday their babies would grow up and they’d need their own space. They can’t always be too protective about them forever. It was hard for all 4 of them. But then again they grew together, as a unit, as a family.

“Papa… don’t you wanna explain some of it?” Max asked hopefully.

“No… That wasn’t a part of the deal right? I never promised I’d explain any of it, did I?” Magnus shrugged with a playful smile dancing on his eyes.

“Okay…” Max sounded resigned. Alec’s eyes snapped back at his youngest because that sort of things never happens. Max Lightwood-Bane does not just give up on asking just like that. Alec looked to see the same expression on Magnus as well. They both shrugged not understanding what was happening. “Next is Aunt Clary,” He said and played the recording.

“Aunt Clary, what can you tell us about our parents?” Rafe asked, “I mean about how they met, how their story was… anything that you can share with us.”

“Their story… Well, honestly saying, I didn’t know Alec much before it all became official. I met him a couple of times accidentally before I found out who he is… what he means to Magnus. You know Magnus was my boss back then. So I obviously knew he was madly in love with some guy. He wouldn’t stop dreaming about him, day and night. But I never knew the name…” she giggled. Rafe and Max looked at each other after they saw their fathers looking wide-eyed at them.

Magnus was sure Clary had spilled some terrible beans ever that even Alec never knew about. Oh boy… this was about to bite back at him. And then it clicked. So this was the reason Max didn’t ask more. Jeez, he was wondering why he made Clary his partner. Oh, that’s because she’s really good at her job. He groaned and shuddered internally and didn’t meet Alec’s frowning expression.

“Magnus always referred him as 'the bartender'. You know he used to work in uncle Raphael’s club. That’s where they met for the first time I think. And Magnus was mad about the tall bartender in black. I never knew his name even though I saw him a couple of times when I used to go to meet Si. Magnus never told me he was in love with the bartender of Pandemonium. I mean, he used to go to a lot of clubs. And Pandemonium was Raphael’s. So I never actually thought he used to go there not for Raphael but for Alec. Even Si never had found the chance to get us introduced. Alec and I met the first time at the studio building. We both were getting out and we bumped into each other. He was such a gentleman and helped me with my drawing books. Twice we met there. And Magnus was going bonkers after every night he met his favorite bartender. I didn’t find out about them until…” Clary’s voice stopped suddenly. Max and Rafe were frowning at Magnus and Alec who looked 90% panicked, “… until the night I found out about them…”

Okay, that was a nice cover up that only Magnus and Alec could understand but Rafe and Max were absolutely confused which was evident from their expression.

“What does that supposed to mean? What night? What happened?” Rafe sounded exasperated on the recording. Magnus gave a sideways glance at Alec who blinked to tell him to keep quiet. “Aunt Clary, please just tell us… what happened that night?”

“Rafe… Max… I know you came to me with hope but I promised your fathers not to speak of something that they don’t want me to speak about to you both. I think you should ask them if they wanna tell you. But I… can’t give you the details of the night except that I was in danger that night and your Dada saved my life. Without him, I don’t know… probably I wouldn’t be alive today. So I do owe to Alec. And I can’t break my promise.” She sounded like the patient mother who doesn’t sugarcoat anything just because they are kids. She spoke the limited truth she was allowed. Alec sucked in a quick breath.

“So Dada made you promise to never speak of that night? Then why did you…”

“Rafe, I’m sure you can understand it was a mistake. I never meant to say that. And I’m sorry I gave you false hope. I should’ve checked myself before speaking. I’m sorry about that. But you have to understand that it’s more of their story than mine. I’ll still tell you what I’m allowed to if you still wanna know.”

“Fine…” Rafe grumbled and let Clary carry on. Max was scowling at Magnus and Alec while they thanked the Heaven for Clary’s save but they were sad that now their sons would only know the half-truth. They didn’t know if they wanted to tell them the real truth of what happened that night.

“It was the night I saw Magnus like that for the first time… losing his mind, being uncontrollable… and in love. I mean I knew he loved that bartender… but how much… I didn’t have the idea. It was… umm, emotional to see when Alec told Magnus how he felt. And Magnus… after that… It was too personal and emotional for me to witness. It was as if I was an outsider looking in. They were in love with each other for so long and yet they just danced around each other. I could never understand why Alec was so reluctant at the beginning even though Magnus was absolutely sure he could see love in Alec’s eyes. When I heard Alec that night… what he told Magnus… it was sweet and terrible at the same time. I thought Alec was selfish for doing that to Magnus…” Max suddenly reached out and paused the recording.

Magnus sat with his head bowed down. Alec was leaning back on his chair, his head was thrown back. They both were having the same thoughts and holding hands under the table. Magnus just wanted to scream out his feelings. After Alec had woken up in hospital, they never talked about it. They had just moved on. Magnus was scared that if he ever went back to that moment, he’d just break down.

“Magnus...” Alec sat up and looked at him with glazed eyes and Magnus snapped, “No.”

“Magnus, please… it’s been a long time. And they…” Alec pleaded.

“Don’t… don’t tell me they deserve to know this when you weren’t ready to talk to me.” Magnus snapped again. Alec had no idea it bothered him even after all these years.

“We can talk now…” Alec begged and tried.

“11 years… 11 years, Alec… I… I don’t think I can…” Magnus shot up from his chair and dashed into the kitchen. All three were sure Magnus was in tears. Alec got up and went after Magnus. They saw Magnus bent over the kitchen island grabbing at the box of tissue. “Mags…” Alec took his husband in his embrace and let him cry in his shoulder. Belatedly he realized 11 years is a long time Magnus had been holding onto it. Someday this was bound to happen.

“Dada… Papa… we’re sorry if…” Max was in tears too. He couldn’t see his parents being sad. Rafe beside them was fidgeting badly. He was never good at expressing his feelings.

But he always got fidgety seeing his family in distress.

“Maxi, let’s go… I think we should… leave…” Rafe started to take Max away but Magnus stopped them by holding Rafe’s wrist.

“No… Don't go… I think we should talk…”

“Mags…”

“I think we should talk, Alec…” Magnus’s stern voice and calling him ‘Alec’ was enough for Alec to keep his mouth shut and agree only.

“That night Clary was attacked by some muggers in an alley. Your Dada saw that and went to help her only to be left injured badly by them. Clary had run off in fear. But she came back to Simon and me and we called emergency and found him…” Magnus gulped. Alec had little memory of that night as he had blocked a lot of it away, “Uh… we found him alone in the alley… in a pool of blood.”

Alec looked away. He couldn’t see the blank looks on his sons. Magnus was shuddering in his arms and he just wanted Magnus to stop talking but Magnus didn’t, “He was badly injured… and for a moment… we all thought… he was… and that was the first time he told me…”

“I love you…” Alec suddenly said, “That was the first time I told you I love you. I thought I was going to die. But I was happy to have you there. ’Cause I thought I was gonna die in your arms… in the arms of the man I always loved but never was able to tell… I was just happy that the last thing I’d see before dying was…”

“My smile…” Magnus looked at Alec. They both were in tears by then, “You wanted me to smile… You said you wanted to see me dancing… but given the situation, you’d settle for my smile… You fucking asked me to smile… when I was holding you in my arms and watching you to…” he croaked.

Alec didn’t bother to rectify Magnus for using bad words in front of Max and Rafe. Instead, he found himself sitting on the floor with Magnus, Rafe and Max crying in his arms. It wasn’t the point that he wanted to bawl his eyes out. Damn you, Clary.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	4. Michael Wayland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Dada considers Michael as a brother and a very important person, someone who has lived with their Dada through thick-and-thin. Max and Rafe desperately hope that their uncle will be able to shed some more light.

It’s been a couple of days since then. None of them wanted to carry on with the recordings after what happened with Clary’s recording. Alec had somehow managed to get the boys ready and send them to school. Thankfully Auggy had come and helped him with that. And then getting Magnus ready was… well, Alec was shocked. Magnus never seemed to be in such a hurry to get a shower, put on some clothes randomly and be out of the door. Alec just sighed. He didn’t know what he could do to console any of them as he himself was a mess in his head.

Some days Alec was just happy to have Auggy. He was Madzie’s first rescue and grew up with the Waylands like a family but Auggy never wanted to become a Wayland. He still remembered his parents and kept their surname. He goes by the name Augustus Taylor, his original name. Being of same age Rafe had helped him a lot to accept Madzie’s help. But he wasn’t keen on being a family much. So Rafe and he decided to be best friends like Jace and Alec. Even though Jace and Alec ended up being brothers, Rafe had different dreams about Auggy. He’s a smart lovely boy. But sometimes he could get really defensive and only Rafe could manage him then. And honestly, Rafe loves taking care of Auggy as much as Auggy loves taking care of Rafe. Sometimes it frustrated both Magnus and Alec to see them dancing around each other like clueless idiots. That always reminded them how they used to be once a lifetime ago.

When Max said that he didn’t have any idea for his parents’ 10th wedding anniversary, he wasn’t downplaying it. He really had no clue. He talked to Rafe and the clan repeatedly and nobody managed to get any information out of anywhere to carry out their initial and apparently only plan. Max was so hung up on that that he didn’t even dare to think of plan B. And to top it all, Madzie was refusing to help. She was okay with the party but not with the story. And they were freaking out of their mind because the anniversary was just in a week’s time. They really lost track of time in between trying to find the story and their own life in general.

4 days later of that morning, Magnus called Max and Rafe to their bedroom just before going to bed. Alec was already there and they all were nervous.

“Who’s next on the list?” Magnus asked unceremoniously.

“Umm…” the brothers took a few seconds to understand but it was Rafe who replied, “Uncle Michael.”

“Is there something on his recording like Clary’s?” Magnus enquired.

“We wouldn’t be so sure.” Rafe replied truthfully, “But no, I don’t think so.”

“Do you have the recording now?” they both nodded to the question. Magnus gestured them to sit on the bed. And all of a sudden it was like they went back 10 years. Magnus and Alec were on the sides with Rafe and Max squeezed in between all having their backs resting on the headboard. That’s how they used to watch cartoons when they were kids, every night before they went to sleep. Sitting like that after years, Rafe wasn’t sure if he wanted to play the recording. But nevertheless, Magnus had his stern look on that even Alec never dared to cross ever.

 

“You boys shouldn’t do this…” was the first line that the recording played in Michael’s voice, “Your fathers would be angry.”

“Will you help us if we say please?” Rafe begged.

“Going behind the backs of your fathers isn’t something I’d really like to do, Rafe.”

“We just wanna know how they used to be, you know. How they fell in love… how it all happened. Is it too much to ask? Is it wrong that we wanna know more about our parents? Why does everybody feel guilty about it? Why does nobody want to talk about their past? What is in there that they don’t speak of it either?” Max whined.

“Max… Listen to yourself first. If there wasn’t something, your fathers would never do this. Just trust them that they have their reasons. If you think they are hiding something from you, it’s not. They have the best interest of you in their hearts. They are your fathers. They know what they are doing.”

“So you don’t wanna talk? Fine then… we should go… come on Rafa.” Max snapped. Magnus gave a glare at his youngest that looked down guilty. He knew he was wrong to snap at Michael like that. But with every interview, he was getting tired of being turned down and the same sort of answer for not talking.

“Maxi… Sit down now.” Rafe’s stern voice came right after. After a pause of silence, Michael’s voice came again.

“I understand your frustrations, Max, Rafe. I can understand your curiosity about your parents. And it’s not wrong. But my hands are tied too. I can’t speak to you until and unless I get some indication from your parents. They should be the one to decide what to tell you and how much. I don’t know what you expect from me but if you really want answers, I suggest you talk to your parents.”

“Uncle Michael… please… there must be something you can tell us… some incidents… some moments… something…” Rafe begged.

Rafe is always the calm headed while Max is a bit of short-tempered. But if Rafe once gets tempered, only Max or Auggy or Alec can calm him down. Not even Magnus because Rafe’s temp actually matches with Magnus’s. And only Alec is used to handling Magnus.

“Some moments… yes… I can do that I think… there are some moments I can share I think.”

Alec could imagine how his sons’ eyes must’ve twinkled at the answer. But right then, they were slumping back against their fathers. Max leaned against Magnus who draped an arm around his small body. Max still hadn’t hit the growth spurt that much but Rafe had suddenly grown almost as tall as Magnus. 

 

“Their best moment as per me would be the time when Alec was a jerk, which means always.” Michael’s sudden voice got Alec out of his reverie. He was stunned for a moment before he looked to see his sons and husband were trying to stifle their laughs by biting their lips. He narrowed his eyes to everyone but internally he was panicking again.

“Dada… and jerk…” Rafe stated.

“Oh yeah… your Dada was I guess the king of being a jerk. He was as stupid as one could ever be in their whole lifetime. He was in love with Magnus but he wouldn’t just accept it.” Michael was amused by the tone of his voice.

“Why?” Rafe asked with a small voice.

“Why what?”

“Why wouldn’t Dada accept Papa? Aunt Clary also said same. Aunt Cat said they had a break up once.”

“Oh, that’s because they both were jerks sometimes, you know defying each other of who can be a bigger jerk.” Michael, Max and Rafe laughed. “But Alec had his reasons initially. I guess one of them was Magnus being Raphael’s best friend. Alec didn’t want to mingle with his boss’s best friend. Maybe it hurt his ethics, I don’t know. He never talked about that in details with me. But the way he acted around Magnus and about him, it was very much clear he was in love with Magnus.”

“So you must know when he fell in love with Papa…” Max sounded excited.

“I can’t pinpoint a date or moment or incident. I think it was a long process. Seeing your Papa almost every night at Pandemonium was a big part of it. And I happen to know Magnus used to flirt a lot with Alec there.”

“Yes… aunt Clary said the same. So it was Papa who charmed Dada?” Rafe was hopeful. Alec tried to not laugh at the excited voices of his sons in the recording and their smiles that he could see as they sat together. Magnus was smiling softly too. Yes, Michael finally achieved to find some good thing to share.

“I don’t know who charmed who but it was Magnus who proposed first I think. And your Dada… had promptly declined and ran away.”

“WHAT?” Rafa and Max exclaimed at the same time, “Dada did what?”

“Oh, that was funny. He didn’t go to work for a whole week I think. And Raphael was calling me constantly to find out what happened to his favorite bartender.” Michael laughed.

“Why Rafa, tell me I can just imagine Dada doing that?” there was a hint of sarcasm in Max’s voice and beside Alec, all three burst into a laugh as Alec groaned. “What happened after that?”

“I don’t remember exactly what happened after that but Alec went back to work and I think Magnus scared the hell out of him when they met again afterward. But Magnus never approached directly after that. He tried to give Alec space and still pursue him. There was one night Alec was missing and he didn’t call me back. Later I found out he spent the night with Magnus and I was like okay, that’s good… that’s some improvement. But Alec told me later that Magnus was too drunk to go home so Alec had to take him home. He just stayed the night so something wouldn’t happen to Magnus. Can you imagine how stupid your Dada was? He still wouldn’t accept that he was worried about Magnus because he loved him... because he cared. That he didn’t do it out of morality and sense of responsibility.”

Everybody was laughing everywhere and Alec was just groaning and scowling. “And then there was when they had their first major fallout I think. Alec hurt Magnus a lot that time, told him to go away. That time I should’ve kicked him in the ass for doing that to Magnus but I didn’t know what to do. I was happy when they reconciled later. In between they both were hurting a lot I guess… Alec was, for sure. He was finally coming to terms that he was actually in love with Magnus. It was hurting him to be away from Magnus, pushing him away. But Magnus was as persistent as reluctant Alec was; the perfect counterpart to each other. It makes me happy that Magnus was able to take Alec to the light, help him to fight his demons and love him so much that Alec couldn’t just escape anymore. You know, your Papa is really a strong man. He never lost his faith in his love and in Alec. And ultimately it was enough to save their love, their relationship.”

“Thank you, Uncle Michael… for telling us so much.”

“You know boys, the other thing I’m proud of about them?” There was a little pause, “As much as I’m proud of their love, I’m proud of their family too, which is you two. You both are their most prized possession. Their love for you two is much bigger than their love for each other. And I’m proud of you two too. You both turned out to be the two amazing beautiful young men that they’ll always be proud of. I’m proud of the little Lightwood-bane family they created.”

There was silence again on the recording before it stopped with a small ping.

 

“He hugged us after that. He was almost crying and smiling at the same time.” Rafe broke the silence. The brothers saw their fathers looking away and wiping at their eyes. “Papa… Dada… we are really sorry if we ever hurt you. We never meant to.”

“We love you, Papa. We love you, Dada.” Max said and they all were hugging huddled together in the middle of the bed, sniffing with tear filled eyes.

“We love you too, Maxi. We love you too, Rafa.” Magnus said in a hoarse voice because Alec couldn’t speak. He was too emotional to speak without bursting into tears. So he just nodded to Magnus’s declaration and used his long arms to hold his whole world in, his husband and his boys.  

 

_**To be continued...** _


	5. Simon Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is supposed to be the other person who knew their Dada for a long time, since he worked with their Dada for years before they became partners, too. Max and Rafe can surely hope something.

No, nothing more happened that night except after long time Max and Rafe slept in same bed with their fathers being tangled with each other. Not that any of them minded sleeping like that but everybody felt the soreness the next morning due to sleeping in awkward positions so they all could comfortably fit in the bed. 

Next morning was like any other morning in Lightwood-Bane residence. Alec was in the kitchen making breakfast. Magnus was getting ready for office. Rafe and Max were as usually scampering everywhere and getting ready for school. Within a couple of minutes, Auggy came in all smiling and bright to pick up Max and Rafe. Most of the days he does breakfast with them.

Auggy is someone who is very informal. Even though he didn’t like the idea of family, it didn’t stop him to make himself at home at the Lightwood-Bane residence. He always called Magnus, Alec and everyone else by their names. He has his own designated seat at the dining table with them. He’s familiar with the rituals of the household, the people and their antics. A lot of nights he’d stay at Rafe’s room finishing school projects, playing games or just watching some football or movies.

He is also a very handsome looking boy. Copper blond hair and green eyes and the almost same height as Rafe, if not a bit taller. For a teenage kid, Auggy is really tall but he’s also lanky. He plays basketball in school, has some interest in music and passionate about Alec’s old motorbike, the Baby. One day he hopes to be able to buy it from Alec, repair it and go on rides with Rafe. Alec loves the kid alone for that passion only.

Rafe is a bit opposite to that. Even with Alec, Rafe never learned to sing or play any instrument. He loves to listen to music but never had the interest to do it himself. He rather has an interest in reading, drawing and swimming. So he has a really toned body and tanned skin but lighter than Magnus’s. He has dark hair like Alec but dark grey eyes. Among all the cousins, only Rafe has specs. Magnus tends to believe that Rafe has taken upon his drawing skills because he has a whole sketchbook full of costumes designed and drawn by him. He hides it for some reason. Magnus had found a discarded drawing once accidentally in the paper basket of his study room. He showed it to Alec but none of them talked to Rafe. They decided to wait for Rafe to come to them and talk about it. But Magnus was really surprised and proud of seeing the drawing. He has it framed in his office.

Max, on the other hand, had powder blue eyes and dark brown hair like Magnus. But he’s really pale like Alec. He likes to write. He plays the piano sometimes. But he, for some reason has taken upon almost every quality of Magnus. His humor, style, dancing, control and confidence over himself. He’s open, outgoing and forward. Rafe is more reserved like Alec but Max is as frank and outspoken as Magnus. Max doesn’t have any hidden talent but they all know that he is an excellent dancer and actor and has always taken part in the drama club every year.

To Alec’s utter amazement, Rafe is the only one who took upon archery among the cousins. Alec had loved to teach Rafe the basics and now he trains on his own. But he isn’t interested in participating in any competition. Alec never forced him but let him love archery and have one thing for himself.

Magnus was in hurry that morning. He finished his breakfast, gave Alec a deep long kiss in front of the boys, said his goodbye and ruffled his sons’ hair before leaving. They never shied away from their sons for kissing or showing some sort of affection. It was allowed. As the boys grew up, Magnus and Alec had ‘the talk’ with them too. It was important to them to make sure Rafe and Max were being careful and taking care of themselves as much as it was important for Rafe and Max to know that their fathers would always be with them and won’t judge. So as soon as Rafe realized his feelings for Auggy, he turned to Alec and Magnus and talked to them. Magnus and Alec felt honored when Rafe talked to them. It was a huge success on all of their parts. They all feel loved and accepted and trusted at the same time.

Later that night, they listened to the next and last recording. But this time Max and Magnus insisted they do it in the drawing room. Alec and Magnus took the couch, Rafe took the beanbag and Max took the armchair. Max gleefully placed his phone on the center table and gave Rafe a look which was returned with an equally sly look. Magnus had frowned questioningly at Alec who just shrugged in return.

 

“Okay… so this should be fun.” Max sat cross-legged on the chair and rubbed his palm. Rafe pulled his knees up and hugged them leaning closer. He returned Max’s smile cheekily.

“Who is this? And why this should be fun? Why are you two smiling like that to each other?” Magnus enquired but none of the brothers answered anything.

Max played the recording, “Is it really necessary? I mean you could just ask your Papa to kill me. I’m sure he’ll happily do that.” Magnus snapped up the moment he recognized Simon’s voice. Alec shared the same bewildered look with him.

“You… you went to Simon?” Magnus was wide-eyed and baffled.

“Simon… what... what does he know about us?” Alec panicked.

“Wasn’t he your colleague for almost 6 years, Dada? And now he’s your business partner. He must know something or you must have reasons to truth him so much… so he seemed a legit candidate for this.” Max smirked. Rafe bit his lip to not laugh. Magnus and Alec had the same look that can only be depicted as ‘Fuck-we’re-so-screwed’. “By the way, Papa, why is he always so scared of you?”

“That’s not the point. Play the damn recording and get done with it.” Magnus was clearly exasperated. Alec only smacked his lips and sat quietly.

“Nobody’s going to kill you, uncle Si. Just tell us about the time when you used to work with Dada in Pandemonium and Papa used to be a customer.”

“Ummm… very specific you guys… umm… okay… it was so long ago… lemme remember… uhh… Magnus used to be a very demanding customer… always had to have Alec to serve him… and he had acquainted a taste for Alec’s special… which he actually only used to make for Magnus only… So far so good?”

“Tell us more… you know… more…” Max coaxed. Magnus narrowed his eyes at his son who was just smirking shamelessly.

“More… okay… umm… Magnus used to dance a lot. He was a great dancer. He used to attract a lot of people around him, men and women… And Alec had an eye for him. Alec could recognize Magnus anywhere on the floor… like he had some special eyes for Magnus… and then glitter. Damn, never a man looked so, you know, in glitter… and Alec used to gawk at him… rather shamelessly. I don’t know if Magnus ever noticed or not… but they were used to flirt with each other… without even trying. Or maybe Magnus used to do it knowingly. Magnus is probably the only customer Alec ever properly looked at. As a bartender, he was used to being flirted by people and ignored them easily. But Magnus was different. There was something about Magnus that always attracted him. You know, Alec had names for him, depending on mood. On the good days, he’d be the dancer. On the bad days, the arrogant glitter boy. But still, Alec always looked out for him. Whenever people would disturb him or something, Alec would call someone from security and tell them to handle it. I guess he always was protective about him. Maybe that’s why Magnus never noticed that Alec used to water down his drinks so he wouldn’t get drunk too much and go home safely. I don’t know why Alec didn’t want to accept it but he did love Magnus… for a long time. I don’t know exactly when it started but Magnus always was serious with Alec… and Alec would just never accept it. He’d care but he wouldn’t show. Alec would stare but whenever Magnus would look, he’d take his eyes away. Alec is a very confident man. But whenever Magnus would be near him, Alec would just lose all his senses. He’d stutter or stop talking altogether… he’d breathe heavily… he’d always try to find a way to run away. They always had this weird dynamic between them… sort of chemistry… a tantalizing, charging chemistry… Magnus was always ready to accept it… but Alec, never.” Simon paused to breathe.

Alec gazed at the phone bewildered. Magnus had the look of shock on him too. They never knew Simon ever noticed so much. Were they really that obvious about each other back then, Magnus couldn’t help but wonder.

“Alec has this sort of energy, you know, he can influence people easily. He wasn’t the talkative man but when he’d talk, he’d talk like a wise man. There is something about him, something that attracts people. There’s a control in him that makes people listen to him. And Magnus wasn’t above that. Magnus was deeply caught in Alec’s spell. Only the thing was Magnus didn’t want to leave. It was all good… until it wasn’t anymore. And then all of a sudden things started to change between them… the dynamic shifted...” Simon sounded sad for some reason. Alec frowned at the tone. “It was all good until the night Alec had to take Magnus home. Magnus was… fairly drunk. Alec couldn’t leave him alone. He always had the sense of responsibility and this was Magnus. So he took him home. And since then things were never the same… Alec changed, a lot. We used to talk a lot… he and I were good friends… he used help me with songwriting. We used to have lunch together, Luke, Maia, me and him. Those were good days. But Alec started to drift away slowly from us… he’d come late, be busy in work, wouldn’t talk to anyone and leave as soon as the shift ended. He became a hard man to catch… until he just left the job. We never found out why or where he went. He was a secretive man so none of us ever been to his place. We couldn’t find him at all. But everybody noticed Magnus stopped coming too... and how Raphael never talked about Alec again. None of them came back. And Raphael started to look for a new bartender. It wasn’t easy to replace someone as efficient as Alec. And we never found a proper replacement. Nobody could take the pressure Alec used to take. He just left us... guideless, and we had no idea how to manage. For the first time in 5 years, Pandemonium was a mess. All because we lost our best bartender ever.”

“What happened? Why did Dada leave?” Max enquired.

“And Papa too? Why they both stopped coming? They didn’t elope right?” Rafe tried to make a joke, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation. Max and Simon chuckled in the background.

Rafe and Max noticed their fathers weren’t looking at each other. While their Dada was leaning back on the couch so nobody could see his face, their Papa was bent forward leaning his head in his hands as his elbows rest on his knees. They didn’t look like they found their joke funny. It was as if they were lost in their own worlds.

“I wish they had eloped. But they didn’t. I never asked Alec or Magnus because later only it felt like something too personal had happened behind that incident. Nobody ever talked about it. Pandemonium struggled for 10 months. But all was good again when Alec came back on the job right after Catarina and Ragnor’s wedding. Pandemonium was saved again. Everybody was happy. And Magnus and Alec were together.”   

 

_**To be continued...** _


	6. Magnus Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally Papa's turn to spill the beans. Max and Rafe are not so sure anymore what to hope.

Alec was emotional that night. He didn’t want to talk about it. Magnus, Max and Rafe understood that. Magnus could see the lost and pained look in Alec’s hazel eyes. They were dim. They didn’t have the usual sparkle. He understood Alec was troubled by Simon’s confession. It was too much for him. Alec wasn’t used to someone praising him. He accepted some and then from Magnus and his sons. But he still wasn’t apprehensible to someone else. Probably Alec never considered he was that much missed by his friends as much as he missed working in Pandemonium along with them.

Magnus knew that Alec adores Simon. Not because Simon loves his sister or is his brother-in-law, but because Simon was really a great man, a true-good musician and a true friend. That’s why a couple of years after their marriage, during one family night, Alec suddenly had the idea of making Simon his business partner. As they were sparring about the difference between fine-dining, pub/bistro/diners and clubbing, they suddenly just started to talk about what once they dreamt of doing to Pandemonium. And that’s how they decided they can give people a full experience if they want.

Next, they knew they were talking to Raphael and working on expanding Pandemonium – with a fine dining division, The Jade Wolf and a more casual diners/bistro division, The Hunter’s Moon. Raphael was in charge of Pandemonium as he used to be. Alec took the charge of The Jade Wolf and Simon took The Hunter’s Moon where he later introduced open mic night for singing and comedy which proved to be a sensational success in the whole city. Regardless of experience, Simon gave chance to every talent in the city that sought a platform which broadened their reputation and helped in the growth of the business. They worked together and the whole thing became only a huge success. Simon was able to fulfill his dream of singing. Raphael got the support from both the business attracting more people and vice versa. And Alec got to fulfill his dream of having a restaurant. Magnus was legit shocked when Alec confessed that to him.

So they let Alec sleep on it that night. Magnus kissed his sons good night and went to their bedroom to see Alec was just sitting on the bed in the dark room. So he went, sat beside and held Alec’s hand that was clutching on the bedsheet. Alec didn’t need to say anything. Magnus could understand the storm inside his mind. Alec needed Magnus. And so Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec slowly. He put Alec to bed in a sleeping position so he could get behind and cuddle him. But Alec just turned into his embrace and hid his face in Magnus’s chest and let go his silent tears that he was holding back. That’s why Alec didn’t like reminiscing old memories. They always brought out the worst, the angry and the weak side of him. Other than Magnus, he didn’t want anyone to see that side of him. Only Magnus - his love, his friend, his partner, his husband - is his safe place.

Did that mean he loved his sons any less?

No. Never.

He just didn’t want his sons to see that side of him and hate him. Magnus understood why Alec always doubted himself that way. He understood that some insecurity will never fully go away. But he only could console that they didn’t bring up their sons like that. Deep in his mind, Alec always knew his sons would never judge him but will only shower him with love and support. But still, he couldn’t let go of that weird feeling whenever he thought of the past. The reluctance never went away. Magnus, being the only man in his life who knew every single thing, was enough for him as acceptance. That’s all he ever needed. In each other’s arms and unspoken protection, they drifted off to sleep.

 

The Bane-Lightwood men decided to keep their mouth shut along with an equally amused Auggy when they saw Alec’s grumpy long look in the morning. They saw Alec making French toast which he only made when he was tremendously sad. Max, Rafe and Magnus simply just took their plates and silently ate Alec’s heavenly tasty French toasts and went off to their work. Auggy though was surprised to see French toast and asked Rafe about it only to be shushed down until they were out of the building. Then only Rafe and Max took turns to update him about the talks with family members, the recordings and the description of the occasions when their Papa and Dada turned sad and crying and all.

“You understand that Magnus’s deal was a trick right?” Auggy finally asked when they had already reached school.

“What? What trick?” Max was surprised.

“The deal you made with him. He never stated exactly what he’d tell you. He just said and I quote, “some parts of the story”. And also I think there was the use of the word "maybe" somewhere in the deal. I think it’s a hoax to distract you if not to throw you off their backs.” Auggy muttered as they walked the parking lot and into the café. Max stopped abruptly as he understood the meaning. Rafe was about to cry out loud at Max for not thinking before making the deal.

“Damn it, Papa…” Max muttered. Auggy laughed as he reiterated the whole story to Lexi who also laughed. Rafe was shooting daggers at his brother who just snapped back when he had had enough of those judging glares, “Why look at me like that? You could’ve thought about it too. Don’t forget you shook hands with him too. I’m not the only one who fell for his tricks. You did too.”

That day, Max Lightwood-Bane swore to himself that he would think 10 times before making a deal with his parents, especially his Papa.

 

“So Papa, it’s your turn.” Rafe declared as they gathered around the dining table next night again. Max was a bit scared of it since Auggy explained how harebrained their plan was.

“Turn to what?” Magnus smirked. Alec understood by the looks on their sons face that they’ve been thoroughly explained the trick of the deal.

“Turn to keep your end of the deal. You promised, Papa… you promised you’d give us some part of the story. Auggy thankfully cleared the trick in your deal. But still… please, Papa…” Max begged.

Magnus laughed silently giving Alec a glance who wasn’t exactly smiling or laughing. There was an underlying tension in his posture. Magnus extended a hand to hold Alec’s on the table, gave it a light squeeze and a soft blink reassuring that everything will be fine. “Okay… fine… I’ll keep the end of my deal. But you guys have to accept whatever I’ll say. You can’t ask for more. I’ll explain as much as I want to and that’ll be all.”

Max and Rafe nodded in agreement and waited for Magnus to speak. Alec gave Magnus a pleading look that nobody understood the meaning of.

“So you guys had a couple of questions… where Dada and Papa met first…” Magnus started and the brothers nodded again, “Of course our first meeting was in Pandemonium. How it all started?” Magnus looked off to nowhere with moony eyes, “I don’t remember the exact time or date. Your Dada and I actually have established the fact years ago that it wasn't a single day or a moment or an incident that can be marked as "when". The others were right actually, it was a long process. It didn’t happen in one day.

I was used to flirting and people flirt with me all the time. It was easy to mingle with people. But love… I wasn’t keen on that. I never thought I could fall in love or love someone so much for life.” He saw Alec cracking a small smile, “Pandemonium even though was Raph’s club, it wasn’t my favorite… well, not until I saw the bartender there. I was used to people falling for my charms… except for Alec. His indifference and resistance were what got me attracted to him. And slowly I noticed he never flirted with any customers ever… it wasn’t just me. It was his ethics. Simon was wrong. I knew he used to water down my drinks. That usually gave me more reasons to go to the bar ask him for another drink. I flirted with him and he’d barely look at me in the eye. But he always took care of my choices and my moods. He always knew what to serve me. At first, it was like I was fighting to get his attention because he wouldn’t just give me. It was a battle of ego for me. And I didn’t even notice when I started to fall for him. One day I looked across the dance floor, I saw a man flirting with him and he smiled back sweetly and I felt something deep inside me that I had never felt before. After that, I tried to notice if it happened again. Weirdly, that feeling never went away. It took me time until I realized I was jealous. That the whole time I used to spend looking out for him was the time I fell for him. After that was the big challenge for me. He still wouldn’t respond to me. In between somewhere, something changed definitely. And to be honest, I still don’t know what changed.” He looked at Alec who just sat quietly, without any expression.

“What nobody probably knows is that I was the only customer he ever gave into. Yes, there was a time when he did flirt back with me. He responded. I used to stay back after hours and then we’d have proper use of the emergency staircase.” Magnus smirked and Alec blushed. “I found out your Dada is an amazing kisser. But that was it… it was for a couple of weeks… a couple of quick getaways. It ended just as suddenly it had started. And it made me confused. Did he want me? Did he not? Why did he do that? Why did he stop doing that? Did I do something wrong? All the questions were wrecking me. Maybe that’s what made me more determined to pursue him and don’t stop until I got my answers.

But I was far from getting answers. Just when I thought maybe there was a sliver of a chance of making things right again, he just completely shut me out. I didn’t know why he was doing that but I knew I was in love with him and I needed to keep that faith. From our little endeavors, I had a feeling that he was into me. But for some reason, he wasn’t showing it anymore. Afterward, whenever we met at the club, he’d get nervous, he’d fluster… but there used to be something in his eyes… there was something like pain… and plea… I couldn’t understand why his eyes always talked differently than his body and lips…” Magnus frowned and turned to Alec, “You never told me what happened… why did you suddenly took upon hating me so much… why you pushed me away that you wouldn’t even listen to your heart… why you went all the lengths to just hurt me when we both knew you just wanted to let go and love me.”

 

Alec blinked. His eyes met Magnus’s chocolate browns and he swallowed deeply. He didn’t understand when it all turned to him. He could feel his sons’ eyes on him, full of questions and all. But all he could see was Magnus’s, the sudden rise of hurt and pain in those dark, hypnotizing orbs. They were haunting Alec, making him sick to his stomach. Why Magnus had to talk about all that? Why couldn’t he just pick some random funny incidents like Michael and Simon did? Why did he have to question him?

“What happened, Alexander?” he asked intently, “I know something happened… something changed somewhere in between… what happened?” His eyes fleet between Alec’s eyes, trying to find something, gauze some reaction.

Alec felt his inside turning into ice, his blood getting cold. How could he answer those questions? How could he tell Magnus that those were the part of the past they both promised to leave behind forever? How could he tell Magnus that he can’t speak of that again?

“Uh…” he swallowed and tore his eyes away from Magnus. By his peripherals, he could see the confusion spreading on Magnus’s expression. “I think I never promised to be a part of this.” He muttered.

“What?” Magnus asked, not believing what he heard.

“I never made any deal. I don’t think so. Your Papa made the deal with you. So it’s on him what he wants to say. I never shook hands. I never made the deal. I don’t think that means I have to share too…” Alec managed to say, shot out of his seat and ran into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Max, Rafa and Magnus sat shocked to their roots, unable to comprehend or speak. Max and Rafa blinked and looked to Magnus because their Dada never behaved like that to them ever. They had never seen their Dada like that.

“Let him be. Go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Magnus kissed his boys good night and went into their bedroom. Max and Rafe just shared a look between them.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	7. Alexander Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rafe have stopped hoping. They just want their Dada and Papa to be happy. So when their Dada decides to speak, they let him.

“Alexander, please talk to me…” Magnus begged.

It was Saturday morning. They all were in the kitchen. Alec was again making breakfast. Magnus thought he’d wake up early and make something special for Alec but Alec beat him again. Looking at Alec, Magnus wondered if he even slept all night.

Alec has been stewing on his own since Magnus’s story night. He barely talked to any of them unless and until someone asked him something important and he needed to answer or he needed to inform something. Magnus knew this Alec but hadn’t seen him in years. So it was hard for him to tolerate the old grumpy Alec again when his Alec was smiling and happy man with him and their boys.

Max and Rafe blamed themselves even though they knew Dada was hurt because of something Papa said. They had a talk of their own discussing their Papa’s questions. Of course, they didn’t understand anything and didn’t reach any conclusion. Eventually, they were worried about the anniversary party on Sunday. They needed their happy, smiling Dada back. They couldn’t bear this depressing one. Their Dada was just doing things mechanically.

Alec didn’t even know what bothered him that much, Magnus suddenly asking all the questions or Magnus asking those questions in front of Maxi and Rafa. He could’ve talked to Magnus alone some night about it. It should’ve been pretty easy. Then why wasn’t he able to talk? Why was he sulking and slipping into the depressing dark again? He was trying but he couldn’t just bring himself to snap out of it.

Magnus was freaking. After a long time, he again felt that much helpless with Alec. He knew Alec was good at shutting people away. But he didn’t know Alec could do that again. He thought they were past all that. So Saturday morning, he decided to do something. Desperate times, desperate measure, desperate actions.

He thought once to play some songs to get through Alec. Lyrics still worked like magic on him. But then he thought he could do better and use his own words.

Alec doesn’t like someone helping him while cooking. He likes to do it all alone. Says, it helps him to calm down. Even in good days, he seldom allows anyone to mess around the kitchen while he’s cooking. Magnus didn’t even wanna find out what he’d do in a bad day like this. So he and the boys sat on their chairs side by side on the kitchen island and watched Alec flipping some pancakes in one pan and some bacon in the other, refilling the coffee pot, getting some juice and placing them in between Max and Rafe, taking the pancake out and making another one, put extra chocolate sauce in three plates and the hot plate stack full pancakes in front of all of them and then turning away.

Alec wasn’t hiding something but he himself was hiding from everybody. He didn’t trust himself to not snap at any one of them and hurt. He was just trying to control himself. The boys and Magnus looked at the plates in front of them. Somehow those looked like they came straight out of some 5-star restaurants. They looked really stunning, designed with chocolate sauce, fresh cut strawberries and a large dollop of whipped cream. Then they looked at each other. Magnus knew what they all were thinking. Of course, none of them wanted to eat until they see another plate, Alec’s plate.

Max was suddenly on the verge of tears. He bit his lip hard. Rafe put a hand on his shoulder. He knew Max was blaming himself for everything. That was something he got from Alec, the self-doubt and connecting all the bad things to himself. He licked his lips and glanced at Alec who had his back at him. “I’m sorry, Dada,” he suddenly said in a whispering voice. But they all heard him. Alec turned on his heels suddenly toppling the plate of bacon. Max furiously blinked at his plate to stop the tears.

Magnus was just about to get up to go to Max when he heard the loud clatter of the plate in front of him. As if in slow motion he saw the plate still clattering on the counter and Alec dashing past him wrapping Max in his long arms. The boy pressed his face in his Dada’s chest. Alec bent and pressed kisses in Max’s ruffled hair. Most of the time it was similar to Alec’s when he was home. And then Rafe saw Alec crying, probably for the first time in his life. Magnus tried to blink his tears too but hugged Rafe who was looking at him wide-eyed.

“I guess your Dada just needed his Maxi… We’re not needed anymore.” Magnus pouted and Max snapped a daggering glare from his Dada’s embrace. Alec was still hiding in Max’s hair. “Rafa, what do you say? Papa loves you more?”

Rafe started to giggle in his Papa’s arms, “I’m pretty sure of that now, Papa loves Rafa more. And Rafa loves Papa more.”

Max twitched and sat up to glare at his brother and Papa. And so the teasing began. He wanted to say something but heard his Dada talking in his hair, “Let them, Maxi. They’d never know how much Dada loves his Maxi and Maxi loves his Dada.”

They stared at Alec wide-eyed. Max and Rafe always teased each other who loves Papa more and who Papa loves more. It was never Dada because Dada never indulged into this. The unbiased father always said he loves his sons equally. But Magnus indulged into their teasing. So it was always about Papa’s love. But this was the first time Alec indulged.

“Papa doesn’t know how much Dada loves him. Rafa doesn’t know how much Dada loves him too. Do they, Maxi? They just don’t wanna show Dada some love.” Alec whispered again and that’s when Magnus understood the meaning. Alec wasn’t indulging. He was angry. He wasn’t joking. He was serious. Oh boy, Magnus screwed it up badly again. He again made the wrong joke at the wrong time. 

Rafe blinked between Magnus and Alec trying to understand if he understood it correctly what his Dada meant. Magnus dropped his arms around Rafe who took the hint and jumped on his Dada. “Dada also doesn’t know how much Rafa loves him.” Rafe grumbled as he jostled with Max to get inside his Dada’s arms. Alec finally looked at Magnus.

“Does Papa know?” he asked.

Magnus bit his lips, “Right now Papa knows that he’s a stupid idiot.”

Alec smiled as Magnus threw his arms around his boys. Between Alec and Magnus, they all were in each other’s embrace. They laughed and cried together.

“Dada, please never ever doubt that we don’t love you.” Rafa said between tears and Max only nodded.

“Alexander,” Magnus finally talked, “Remember when you promised we’d go through all the good days and the bad days? You promised we’ll face life together, whatever it throws at us. You promised you’ll stand by me. You promised you wouldn’t push me away.” He looked at Alec who was also staring at him, “Don’t push me away, Alexander.”

“I’m sorry, Mags.” Alec apologized.

“Can we talk now? Would you talk?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

 

“Dada, you don’t have to share if you don’t want to. We’d understand.” Max offered as they again gathered at the couch, armchair and bean bag.

“No, Maxi, it’s not like I don’t wanna talk or share anything with any of you. You three are my lifeline, my world. I share my life with you. These little things… well, there’s a big part of my past that I really don’t wanna share. Your Papa knows the reason. We decided this together when we got married that we wouldn’t let our past touch you. We agreed to leave it there and move on, have a life, make a home with you two, live, enjoy and make new memories. You and Rafa completed our life, your Papa and mine. We didn’t know there was something missing from our lives until you guys came. I don’t think I’m anything without any of you. I’m sure your Papa feels the same.” Alec glanced at Magnus who held his hand and nodded.

“The questions your Papa raised last day, I can’t answer them. But I’ll tell you a story.” Alec paused and saw the frowns.

“It was Papa’s birthday… 16 years ago… the night I saw your Papa for the second time in my life. Just don’t ask when the first time was.” Alec heard Magnus suck in a quick breathe beside him and saw Rafe and Max go wide-eyed and jaw popped.

“I was working in Pandemonium for 3 months and I had never seen him before that day. Raphael had thrown a simple birthday party for him and asked me to make something special in his honor. So when I asked Raphael to tell me something about him so I can make the drink by his personality, Raph said something like, he’s an idiot but fierce. He’s a self-made man. He enjoys a hard drink and he’s his best friend. It wasn’t much but I tried to make something and when I went to serve him, I was kinda shocked.

As Papa said, I was indifferent and reluctant. But that was when he did notice me and started to flirt. It was already a couple of months after his birthday. And whenever he came to the club, I saw him. He stood out like a neon light flashing over his head that I couldn’t ignore. I saw him, I admired him and I saw him dancing, for the first time. You remember the song, Mags?”

Magnus shook his head. Of course, he didn’t remember. He didn’t even remember the day that was so important to Alec, a day he had a chance to notice Alec but didn’t. “It was a Bruno Mars’s song, ‘Locked out of heaven’. I still remember the lyrics...” he started to recite the lyrics softly to himself,

_“Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night…_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay…_

_Cause you make_ _me feel like_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long…”_

 

Alec glanced at Magnus with a small smile. Magnus wondered if that smile was for him or for the memory that Alec cherished for so long, “And you danced so sensually that I couldn’t take my eyes away from you. That was the moment I knew you stole my heart and I just helplessly gawked at you, in that way too much revealing silk shirt, tight pants and glitter. Someone else would’ve looked weird like that. But you looked magical. I didn’t mind that much you know. I knew nothing could ever happen between us… you wouldn’t even notice me. But then you did. And you gave me a whole lot of attention that I wasn’t expecting ever. It felt great, being noticed by someone like that, being pampered. And slowly you broke into my resolve. I gave in. We had those escapades.”

Magnus noticed how Alec’s eyes got glazed and he swallowed thickly, “Till then I didn’t know your name. I just knew you as Raph’s best friend… My boss’s friend... A man who’s way out of my league. And I thought all of it would end in the fun. But then you broke it all by introducing me to yourself. You told me your name.”

Magnus shuddered as he realized what Alec meant. Their eyes met and they had an unspoken conversation through their eyes. That conversation wasn’t for Max or Rafe to ever know. “I went home and googled you. And when I realized it… I knew I had to go away. I knew I had to leave. I knew I wasn’t fun for you anymore. And you made it all harder for me. You wouldn’t leave me and I didn’t know how to run away. So I started hurting you… make mistakes after mistakes… torture you… so you’d just leave me… I needed you to leave me… but never did. You just wouldn’t give up on me. You always came back whenever I pushed you away. I was away from you but your memories tortured me continuously. I wanted to leave the city… but then again you found me. You found me when I thought I was dying. It was better than leaving the city and still live with your memories. Death never seemed so elusive before. But you… you managed to bring me back from dead. Michael told me you prayed for me… you cried and you waited. And I didn’t know how to run away again. One by one you broke down all my walls… you invaded me as if a dam broke in me. You overwhelmed me, with love, patience, support and everything. And I knew I couldn’t escape anymore. I had to give in and accept. But my instincts always brought us to places where I only hurt you and you just loved me unconditionally. It took me a really damn long time and a lot of closures to accept that I can’t live without you.”

Alec looked into Magnus’s tear-filled eyes again and just hugged him, “Thank you, Magnus… thank you for coming into my life… for breaking my molds… for saving me… for giving me the light… for standing by me… thank you for everything.”

“I love you, Alexander… I love you so much.” Magnus sniffed in Alec’s embrace.

“I love you too, Mags… more than anything.”

“What about us?” Max sniffed that caught Alec and Magnus’s attention.

“Okay, yes… I love you all, equally.” Alec laughed.

“Damn you do,” Max grumbled and jumped on his fathers taking them by surprise. Rafe followed suit.

 

That night Magnus only asked one question before they went to sleep, “Would you tell me when the first time you saw me was?”

“It was after the incident. I saw you once at the police station. When they had taken me to question about your parents’ accident and the fire. Valentine was with you. They made me see you through that one-way glass. They said I should see what I did, that I should see who I took away and who was left behind. You looked familiar when I saw you at the club on your birthday. But I didn’t recognize right away until you told me your name.” Alec didn’t even hesitate once to reply and Magnus knew immediately why Alec never talked about it.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	8. Epilogue: The anniversary party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rafe know the value of their parents in their lives.  
> Magnus and Alec know how much they need each other to be there, how much they love their family and how much they cherish the life they've made together - their little family.
> 
> All's well that ends well.

The Lightwood-Banes were suited in BANE’s finest creations, one in the whole world pieces. Magnus couldn’t come out of the color palette he had set years ago for Alec and himself, deep royal blue and burgundy. Now he was proud to see Max in a deep purple that really brings out his complexion and Rafe in bottle green that pops his eyes. They were ready for Alec’s and Magnus’s 10th wedding anniversary party.

 

Max and Rafe planned a lot but the story got them reeling everywhere that they dropped their plans and decided to have a simple party. They decided to accept that their parents have told them enough and they’d had enough of the story. They were happy.

The whole family was there along with all their friends. It was a celebration. And this celebration was started by Auggy. When Rafe saw him on stage he was a bit surprised.

“Hi everyone, welcome you all in the grand celebration of Alec and Magnus’s 10th anniversary. For tonight Max and Rafe had planned a lot but they decided to just celebrate the union of their parents and their love instead of pulling some stunts.” He chuckled as Max growled from the crowd.

“I asked Alec before if I could do something tonight. I had a small plan and I asked him if he’d allow me. I’m just glad that he gave me permission and blessing. But I had this other plan that I didn’t tell about because Magnus asked me to do this. So if you all don’t mind, I want to call Alec on stage and sing their song. I don’t what this means. Magnus just asked me to do this.” He shrugged and got off the stage.

Alec looked at Magnus who gave him sweet smile. Alec rolled his eyes and got on the stage. He saw his guitar was already there. Max and Rafe grabbed Auggy and asked him to tell everything. But he just shrugged.

Alec started singing the same song he had sung in their wedding, for Magnus.

_“Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you win_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out…”_

Magnus loved that song. Not only because the song spoke of Alec so much but also because when they were deciding the wedding date, this was the song that was playing in the background. As soon as Alec recognized the song he had told Magnus that this song reminded him of Magnus and their story.

_“Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away…”_

This was the song that Alec had played once to Magnus to tell him how much he means to him, to tell him that he was the angel Alec was searching for his whole life. It was one of their song that meant a bit too much to Magnus.

_“Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_The risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out…”_

 

Everybody clapped and cheered as Alec finished the song and Magnus went to the stage to kiss his beloved husband. Thankfully, Max and Rafe didn’t do anything much other than making them walk down the aisle again, only together this time and reread their vows. They happily did it. It was like they got married again. Magnus grabbed Alec again to kiss.

“A marriage is not complete until the couple kisses each other, Alexander. So stop fidgeting and kiss your 10-year-old husband just because we got married again.” Magnus grumbled as he pulled Alec close to him by the lapels of his jacket. Alec laughed before placing his hands at Magnus’s hip and let Magnus kiss him like the first time.

“I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”

They completed the ceremony and thought the real party would start but Auggy was on the stage again.

“Now, this is what I asked permission for.” He declared and sat on the chair Alec had sat before to sing. Auggy had his own guitar and peeked through his lashes as Rafe who stood stand still beside his equally shocked brother. Magnus gave Alec a questioning frown. Alec just shook his head and pointed his chin toward the stage, urging Magnus to look ahead and tightened his grip around Magnus’s waist.

_“I didn't want to be the one to forget_

_I thought of everything I'd never regret_

_A little time with you is all that I get_

_That's all we need because it's all we can take_

_One thing I never see the same when you're 'round_

_I don't believe in him—his lips on the ground_  

 _I_ _wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"_

_But no one gives us any time anymore_

_He_ _ask me once if I'd look in on his dog_

_You made an offer for it, then you ran off_

_I got this picture of us kids in my head_

_And all I hear is the last thing that you said…_

_"I listened to your problems/ Now listen to mine."_

_I didn't want to anymore…”_

Together Alec and Magnus watched the transformation of expression of Rafe’s face, from frowning confusion to gaping disbelief. Auggy had a light smile playing on his lips.

_“And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away?_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door…”_

 

“Alec… what is this about?” Magnus asked confused as Rafe’s eyes filled with tears slowly.

“Apparently this is our son’s favorite song. And his too…” Alec pointed his chin at Auggy. “Last week when he had come to pick up Rafe and Max, he talked to me about this.”

“Permission? He said he asked for permission… permission to sing this song? Here?” Magnus was really, really confused.

“No… how come you still don’t get it?” Alec was surprised at his husband. Magnus gave a blank look, “Auggy came out to me. He asked permission for asking Rafe to be his boyfriend.”

“He did what?” Magnus squeaked in disbelief.

“Can you speak a little less loud, please? That kid is singing… and quite beautifully.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“So we’ve become old enough now to see our son having a boyfriend?” Magnus pouted.

“See, I’m not the only one who likes the idea of courting and seeking the blessing of the family. Chivalry is not dead… Not yet.” Alec smirked.

“Babe, we’re getting older. Rafe is about to have a boyfriend and we are married for 10 years… when did this happen?” Magnus huffed.

“Why do you look like you’re in shock?” Alec laughed.

“I am in shock… my baby boy… my Rafa is going to have a boyfriend…”

“He’s just gonna have a boyfriend, Mags. He isn’t going to get married and leave us. Don’t be so dramatic. And think about Rafa, how happy he’d be to know that he’s not the only one who felt the same, that feeling is going to be reciprocated… think about our baby boy being happy…”

“Yeah… Auggy better keeps my boy happy… or I’m gonna kick his ass…”

“That’s the Magnus I know…” Alec leaned and placed a kiss on Magnus’s temple.

_“It didn't matter what they wanted to see_

_He thought he saw someone that looked just like me_

_The summer memory that just never dies_

_We worked too long and hard to give it no time_

_He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies_

_Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise_

_He runs his scissors at the seam in the wall_

_He cannot break it down or else he would fall_

_One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold_

_Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore…”_

Alec was proud of Auggy singing that song and playing so beautifully. He saw Rafe still staring gobsmacked.

“" _I listened to your problems_

_Now listen to mine."_

_I didn't want to anymore…”_

Magnus noticed carefully when Auggy skipped some part of the song by playing the guitar and started singing again. It was a classic Alec-move; he chuckled to himself thinking about that.

_“I don't understand, don't get upset_

_I'm not with you_

_We're swimming around_

_It's all I do_ , _when I'm with you…”_

And then he continued with the final part of the song.

 

Magnus and Alec saw how Auggy gave a small smile to Rafe, “And now the song I got permission to sing tonight… Thanks, Alec… It means a lot to me… And congratulations to both of you.” he gave Alec a small bow and Alec just smiled to him and gave a small nod.

“Just one request…” Auggy’s voice caught everybody’s attention again, “Alec… Magnus… I’ve heard a lot about this song… If you’d please recreate some of the magic Rafe and Max wouldn’t shut up about ever…”

Alec laughed at the request. Magnus gave a confused look. Max turned to look at his parents. Rafe though wasn’t in a mood to move at all, “I think for you tonight young man… we can do this…” Alec said and took Magnus’s hand leading him to the dance floor.

“We’re gonna dance?” Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“We’re gonna dance. After all, this is our first dance song as a married couple, Mr. Lightwood-Bane…” Alec smiled and gathered Magnus in his arms just like he had done 10 years ago.

"With all my pleasure, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. I'm to dance with you forever." Magnus said the same words he had said 10 years ago to Alec when Alec had taken him to their first dance.

Auggy started singing.

_“Come to me_

_In the night hours_

_I will wait for you_

_And I can’t sleep_

_'Cause thoughts devour_

_Thoughts of you consume…_

_I can't help but love you_

_Even though I try not to_

_I can't help but want you_

_I know that I'd die without you…”_

Magnus smiled brightly in Alec’s arms as they danced together. Rafe was still staring at Auggy and Max was gazing at his parents.

_“Stay with me a little longer_

_I will wait for you_

_Shadows creep_

_And want grows stronger_

_Deeper than the truth_

_I can't help but love you_

_Even though I try not to_

_I can't help but want you_

_I know that I'd die without you_

_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_

_'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_

_I can’t help but want oceans to part_

_'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts…”_

Auggy finished the song and bowed to everybody.

 

Alec and Magnus went to the stage to congratulate the boy and hug him. Max and Rafe hadn’t moved at all till Alec went to him with Magnus in one arm and Auggy in other. “Go on, son…” Alec pushed Auggy ahead and Magnus took Max away.

 

“Hi,” Auggy said.

“Hi,” Rafe managed to squeak a few seconds late.

“So… did you like the songs?”

“Why? Why did you sing those songs?”

“For you of course.”

“For… for me?”

“Why are you so slow sometimes huh?”

“Slow? I’m not slow…”

“Then why didn’t you ever tell me anything?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot. And why would I tell you that?”

“Because I love this idiot.”

“Because you love this… WHAT?”

“You truly are an idiot.”

“…”

“You didn’t see, did you? Why do you think I never had any girlfriend even though they wouldn’t just leave me alone?”

“…”

“I’m not only gay… I’m in love with you.”

“…”

“But of course I wasn’t sure about you. And then I saw your journal... which I know I shouldn't have read but then you shouldn't have left it in plain sight for me either… But you should’ve talked to me than writing those emotions down, you idiot.”

“…”

“We could’ve saved a lot of time…”

“…”

“Are you gonna say something or did I break you?”

“…”

“Dude seriously… I tell you I love you and you… where are you by the way?”

“…”

“Rafe? You’re scaring me…”

“…”

“Rafael?”

“…”

“Rafael Lightwood-Bane…”

“I love you too.”

“Thank fucking heavens.”

“I love you, Auggy… I so fucking love you…”

“I love you too, idiot.” Auggy happily wrapped his arms around Rafe who just melted in the hug hiding his face in Auggy's neck.

Max, Lexi and the cousins were cheering at their loudest.

 

“I swear I was about to smack Rafa if he didn’t say it back.” Alec laughed seeing his son happily blushing in his best friend/boyfriend’s arms. Their friends gathered around them to congratulate.

“Meh… I’m just glad that they didn’t kiss yet.” Magnus, who had his back toward the whole scene and standing in front of Alec with their arms around each other, just said the moment a loud cheer came from the clan. “Too soon?”

“Yes…” Alec pursed his lips to not break into a laugh.

“Who went first?”

“Of course your son.”

“Then it’s okay.” Magnus smiled and leaned into to kiss Alec who laughed but captured Magnus’s lips.

“Now it seems like everything is complete.” Alec looked around the gathering of their friends and family.

Maryse was at one side talking to Ragnor, Catarina, Michael, Lydia and Valentine. Imasu was also present with his husband. Maryse insisted on inviting Oliver who came with his wife and the twins, a girl and a boy. Oliver has become a part of their extended family too. Madzie who was hanging out with her cousins seemed a bit miffed. Alec and Magnus assumed she was missing her girlfriend? Madzie never clearly stated her relationship with a work-colleague, Alicia. So they could only presume. Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary were with Luke, Maia and Raphael. As their eyes traveled from one group of people to other all seemed to raise their glasses toward them in cheers and congratulations. Yeah, they’ve got a family out of all those people.

Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop feeling truly happy seeing all the happy and smiling faces. Their sons looked happy too.

“Yeah… you gave me all this. You completed my life. Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus gazed at Alec.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec smiled as Rafe, Max and Auggy made their way to them.

“Congrats, Rafa… Auggy,” Magnus hugged the boys followed by Alec.

“Thanks, Dada, Papa, Maxi.” Rafe turned to his brother.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… I love you too.” Max was a bit emotional.

So they all just hugged. The Lightwood-Bane men stood together side by side, arm in arm and proud. It was their little family, it was their love. And it was whole.

 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song list (In order of appearance) -  
> 1\. Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars  
> 2\. Halo by Beyoncé  
> 3\. Instant Crush by Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablanca  
> 4\. War of hearts by Ruelle.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some editing changes here than the posts on Instagram as the last and final editing was done before posting the story here.   
> Please leave comments and kudos if you want to. They are very much appreciated.  
> The tag for this story on Instagram is - #DadaAndPapaMetFF


End file.
